


Knight's Board:  Chess

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Checkmate in Love, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub, Pyrrha Dominant, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Weiss and Blake confess to Pyrrha.  Pyrrha is in love with Jaune, and slowly pulls them into being his pets.Knight's Board (Arkos, North Pole, Purrha, Checkmate)Pre-Fall
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Weiss: *knocks on the door to JNPR's room*

Pyrrha: *opens the door*

Pyrrha (bright smile): Hello.

Weiss (nervously): Can we... speak with you... a moment?..

Pyrrha: *stands aside and gestures for them to come in*

Pyrrha: Of course.

Pyrrha: *elegantly sits on her bed, and gestures to Jaune's*

Weiss and Blake: *nervously sit on Jaune's bed*

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Blake: *nervously grabs Weiss' hand*

Pyrrha: *brilliant smile*

Weiss: Okay, so... it turns out...

Blake: *squeezes her hand*

Weiss: We're in lesbians with you!

Weiss: *hangs her head in shame and hides her face*

Blake: We're in love with you. Lesbian love, yes...

Weiss: *whimpers into her hands*

Pyrrha: *breathes deeply*

Pyrrha: I had suspected as much. You two do know where my heart lies, don't you?

Blake: *ears flatten and hangs her head*

Pyrrha: That is not to say we cannot have fun, but my heart will always belong to another.

Weiss and Blake: *both look up and then into each other's eyes*

Weiss and Blake: *both look forward and then hang their heads again*

Pyrrha: *leans forward and gently grabs their knees*

Pyrrha: You two are just darling. I could just eat you up.

Weiss and Blake: *blush as they nervously look around*

Pyrrha: Look me in the eyes.

Weiss and Blake: *nervously look Pyrrha in her eyes*

Pyrrha: Well, your plan succeeded, now what?

Weiss and Blake: *nervously look Pyrrha in her eyes*

Pyrrha: *leans forward, gently craddling Weiss' face and kisses her deeply*

Pyrrha: *more eagerly pulls Blake into a passionate kiss*

Pyrrha: It seems I will have to take things in-hand. But there are a few rules.

Weiss and Blake: *nervously look at her*

Pyrrha: No one must ever find out about this. Especially Jaune. I do not want him to think for even a second that my heart belongs to another.

Weiss and Blake: *nervously look at each other*

Weiss and Blake: *hold both of each other's hands*

Pyrrha: Two, your choice in this relationship is to leave. If you stay, you must do as I say.

Weiss and Blakc: *give Pyrrha a shocked look*

Pyrrha: Three, if something does happen with Jaune, I will of course choose him over you.

Weiss and Blake: *shyly nod*

Pyrrha: Now, I want to see you in your underwear, on your knees.

Weiss and Blake: *nervously stand up, looking each other in the eyes, holding each other's hands*

Pyrrha. Now.

Weiss and Blake: *quickly start to remove their clothes, folding them and putting them on Jaune's bed*

Weiss and Blake: *quickly kneel before Pyrrha*

Weiss and Blake: *grabs each other's hand*

Pyrrha: *stands up and gently craddles their faces*

Pyrrha: Good girls.

* * *

Still in their underwear, Weiss and Blake climbed out of Pyrrha's bed, leaving her dressed as they were.

Pyrrha: Before you go, leave your panties on Jaune's bed.

Weiss and Blake: *give Pyrrha a shocked look*

Pyrrha: I'm sure by now they are quite fragrant. Too far?.. is this the end of our relationship?..

Weiss and Blake: *nervously remove their panties and place them on Jaune's pillow*

Pyrrha: Good girls. Before you go, run your fingers along each other's slit, and lick it clean.

Weiss and Blake: *nervously comply*

* * *

Weiss and Blake walked up to Pyrrha in front of a movie theatre in Vale.

Pyrrha: Hello girls. Lovely to see you again.

Weiss and Blake: *nervously smile at Pyrrha*

Pyrrha: This will be my first time going to the movies with my friends, so I'm unsure of what we should watch.

Weiss and Blake: *nervously look at her*

Pyrrha: *nervously looks back*

Pyrrha: Girls?..

Pyrrha: *breathes deeply*

Pyrrha: Girls, tell me what movies you want to see.

Weiss: I have... not often... partaken in such activities... But the book Blake is always talking about has an adaptation.

Blake: It looks like it's just a cheap cash grab. How about the newest Spruce Willis movies?

Pyrrha: That sounds lovely.

* * *

Pyrrha (walking out of the movie): That was amazing. Are all movies like that?

Weiss: Action movies, yes. Though I am surprised Blake was so interested in them.

Blake: If I want soulful, mindbending stories, I have my books. They do a much better job in books...

Pyrrha: *kisses them on the cheeks in turn*

Pyrrha: Thank you for coming. It has been a pleasure.

Weiss: Wait, what?

Blake: *looks about nervously*

Pyrrha: *brilliant smile*

Weiss and Blake: *questioning look*

Pyrrha: You girls are finally being yourselves. I felt like I was some kind of monster.

Blake: You are just so absolutely amazing.

Weiss: You are incredible, and angelic.

Pyrrha: *wry smile*

Pyrrha: I'm afraid that you are the angel among us.

Weiss and Blake: *disbelieving look*

Pyrrha: Because Jaune declared you as such, of course. But, you must understand I am as human as you are.

Pyrrha: *grabs Weiss' hand and holds it over her heart*

Weiss: *eyes wide with shock*

Pyrrha: My heart beats just as yours.

Blake: I think hers might be beating a bit harder than yours, right now.

Pyrrha: *let's go of Weiss' hand*

Pyrrha: I'm terribly sorry.

Pyrrha: *grabs Blake's hand and pulls it over her heart*

Blake: *feels her blood pulse until Pyrrha let's her go*

Weiss: Wait, this was all just to get us to open up?

Pyrrha: Implying I did not enjoy molesting you, because I can assure you, I did. But love is more than that, isn't it?

Weiss: But you said to us...

Pyrrha: That between you girls and Jaune I would pick Jaune. He does appreciate your gift, by the way. He is so adorable as she tries to hide that they are his most precious possessions.

Weiss and Blake: *blush and nervously look about*

Blake: I... have a question.

Pyrrha: Yes?

Blake: Why don't you add yours to his collection?

Pyrrha: *stunned look*

Weiss: Is that really what you want to ask her?

Blake: Let's face it, if she was meant for anyyone, it would be Jaune. We're just borrowing her...

Weiss: *head falls down, dejected*

Weiss: You are, of course, quite right...

Pyrrha: *eyes unfocused, looking off into the distance*

Pyrrha: I... had not even thought to...

Pyrrha: *blushes and hides her head in her hands*

Weiss: Not the mistress she was but a moment before.

Pyrrha: You two are so useless that someone has to act. That said, I thoroughly enjoy my role in our relationship.

Weiss and Blake: *questioning look*

Pyrrha: Even if the role I imagine with Jaune is completely different.

Blake: She does seem to like imaginging that...

Weiss: Like we imagined ours with Pyrrha...

Pyrrha: So, how is reality compared to fantasy?

Weiss and Blake: *look each other in the eyes*

Weiss and Blake: Better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/611030270527815680/knights-board-chess-part-iv) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Underwear-clad Weiss and Blake crawl out of Pyrrha's bed. A similarly-clad Pyrrha follows suit, before shimmying out of her panties. She then delicately placed them upon Jaune's pillow.

Pyrrha: I would like to thank you girls for this.

Weiss: It was as wonderful as the previous encounters.

Blake: *nods emphatically*

Pyrrha: *wipes her slit, and offers her finger to Weiss*

Weiss: *licks Pyrrha's fingers*

Pyrrha: *does the same with Blake*

Blake: *does the same as well*

* * *

Jaune: *enters JNRP's room*

Jaune: Have you seen Pyrrha?

Ren: She is having coffee with Weiss and Blake.

Jaune: They've really gotten close, huh?

Nora: *glares at Jaune*

* * *

Blake: So, how did it go?

Pyrrha (giddily): He now has another prized possession.

Weiss: Could you be any happier?

Pyrrha: I don't know... It is exhilarating.

Blake (nervously): And how long... until you make your move... and we...

Pyrrha: *breathes deeply*

Pyrrha: I never planned to make my move...

Weiss: *sits to attention*

Weiss: But you must! How could you love him so, and not want...

Pyrrha: *blushes*

Pyrrha: I get to spend every day with him...

Weiss: But I know well and true how that can be even more painful.

Blake: Really?

Weiss: You do not know what my life was like... before...

Pyrrha: I love you girls.

Blake: But not as much as Jaune...

Pyrrha: But not as much as Jaune.

*pregnant silence*

Weiss: As much as I adore our time together...

Blake: Unless we could still spend time together?

Pyrrha (learns forward): Yes?

Weiss: Just - what - are - you - proposing?

Blake: That you be his snow angel. What he thinks of me is another matter.

Pyrrha: *starts giggling*

Blake: *questioning look*

Pyrrha: He adores you, I'm afraid.

Blake: He what?

Pyrrha: I'm afraid I don't understand how he could not.

Blake: But... but... You guys do know I'm a Faunus, right?

Pyrrha: *smiles and nods*

Blake: But... but...

Pyrrha: Nora - "and so, what does that mean?"

Blake: *nervously looks about*

Weiss: And what did Jaune say?

Pyrrha: He shrugged his shoulders before calling her adorable... and reminding us it was supposed to be a secret...

Blake: *shyly drops her head*

Weiss: He has never been the discriminating sort.

Pyrrha: Jaune loves everyone...

Weiss: Which is unfortunate for you...

Pyrrha: *shyly nods her head*

Weiss: Perhaps fortunate for us.

Blake: *looks at Weiss with wide eyes*

Weiss: As if you do not feel us being drawn into the spider's web.

Blake: I don't know... I guess I just never thought Jaune felt that way about me.

Pyrrha: You are like a prized possession to him. Maybe that's not the best way to say it...

Blake: I'm his possesssion?..

Weiss: You could not sound more happy about that unless you were Pyrrha.

Blake: Jaune is honestly hard to read...

Pyrrha: *snickers*

Blake: What did I say?

Pyrrha: He's actually really easy to read if you accept one premise.

Weiss: And just what is that?

Pyrrha: That he loves us.

Weiss: I was afraid you were going to say that...

Pyrrha: You are friends... which... it might not be my place, but Jaune has never had friends. He treasures your friendships dearly. He also treasures your moist underwear...

Weiss: I still cannot believe you made us do that...

Blake: I can. Everything she does is for him.

Pyrrha: *brilliant smile*

Weiss: Does that mean?

Pyrrha: That perhaps this entire endeavour has been to get his Snow Angel in his bed?

Blake: *looks about nervously*

Pyrrha: He has great affection for both of you, and has long wanted a pet.

Blake: *stares at the table*

Pyrrha: *craddles Blake's face, gently scratching her neck*

Pyrrha: So, do you want to be his precious kitten?

Blake: *barely audible purr*

Pyrrha: And how about his Snow Angel?

Weiss: *nervously looks down*

Weiss: *blushes*

Weiss: *looks up in Pyrrha's eyes*

Weiss: And what about you? Will you... be... joining us?..

Blake: You weren't planning to NOT tell Jaune how you feel?..

Weiss: I believe she was, and I'm afraid we cannot allow it.

Pyrrha: *gives Weiss a lost look*

Blake: You are going to join us in your partner's bed.

Pyrrha: *raises her hand to speak*

Weiss: We will not accept any excuses.

Pyrrha: But.

Weiss: *glares at her*

Pyrrha: Small.

Weiss: *questioning look*

Blake: *sighs*

Blake: The beds... are a bit small... for the four of us...

Weiss: Touché. I'll get us a hotel room, something with a king-sized bed.

Pyrrha: *shyly nods*

Blake: Isn't it amazing how meek she becomes as soon as you bring Jaune into this?

Pyrrha: He's only the perfect man...

Weiss: *narrows her eyes pensively*

Pyrrha: I know that look.

Blake: What look?

Pyrrha: That revelation, when you realize just how wonderful Jaune is.

Weiss: It... is... He is humble and courageous, powerful but gentle... and just thinking about his name for me... brings a smile to my lips...

Pyrrha: He stares at you as if you had come down from heaven...

Blake: Or Atlas. Which I must say, I NEVER expected to love someone from Atlas.

Weiss: And I never expected to love...

Weiss: *looks about nervously*

Pyrrha: That is one thing Jaune would change about you.

Blake: *eyes wide with shock*

Pyrrha: He abhorrs dishonesty.

Blake: *nervously looks down*

Weiss: You could not expect her to...

Pyrrha: *looks at her with a bright smile*

Weiss: He... could?.. He would?

Pyrrha: *lightly shrugs*

Pyrrha: We'll have to let him decide.

Weiss: So, that is to be the pecking order?

Pyrrha (with a brilliant smile): Of course. How else would it be? I would do anything that Jaune would ask of him... other than sleep with another man...

Weiss: *scoff*

Weiss: As if I could allow another man to touch me!

Blake: Volume, princess.

Weiss: *quiet huff*

Blake: Though, I feel the same way.

Pyrrha: How about another girl?

Blake: Other than Weiss... and you?..

Pyrrha: Whomever he wishes. We will be his playthings, as you are mine...

Blake: You wouldn't?..

Pyrrha: No, but I'm the shy, quiet type.

Weiss: Isn't Jaune the same way?

Pyrrha: *lightly shrugs*

Weiss: *puts her hand in the centre of the table*

Blake: *puts her hand out on top of Weiss'*

Pyrrha: *adds her hand to the others*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/611075569169334272/knights-board-chess-part-iiv) tumblog.


	3. Chapter 3

Nora: *checks her scroll*

Nora: We should go for a walk.

Ren: We should?

Nora: We should.

Ren: It is a lovely day.

Nora: Yes. That's what it is. Totally not something...

Nora: *covers her mouth*

Ren: Did our teamates request a bit of privacy?

Nora: I... can't... say...

Ren: Who can say?

Nora: Pyrrha!

Nora: *covers her mouth*

Ren: Perhaps we should go for a walk?

* * *

Weiss and Blake sat on Jaune's bed while Pyrrha sat on hers, face buried in her hands.

Blake: We believe in you.

Weiss: You can do this!

Pyrrha: *murmurs into her hands*

Weiss: Do we need to be the ones to call him?

Pyrrha: *head moves back and forth*

Blake: Call him.

Weiss: *picks up her scroll*

Jaune (over the scroll): Hey, Weiss.

Weiss: *blushes*

Jaune (over the scroll): What can I do for you?

Weiss: *blushes*

Blake: *grabs the scroll*

Blake: Can we speak?

Jaune (over the scroll): Uh, yeah, sure?..

Blake: In your room.

Jaune (over the scroll): Be right there.

* * *

Jaune: *walks into his room and closes the door*

Jaune: *pauses at what he sees*

Weiss sat behind Blake on Jaune's bed, both in lingerie. Pyrrha sat the same on her own. Blake looked at him alluringly while Weiss waved him in.

Jaune: *slowly, unbiddingly walks towards them*

Weiss: Before we begin, there are some things we need to establish. We are still a pair. We are here at Pyrrha's behest, and she is here at yours.

Jaune: *stares at them with jaw slack*

Weiss: It is as you expect... though we would understand if you would have trouble believing it.

Blake: Don't ask why... just know, we're here because we want to be. She is here to be your Snow Angel.

Weiss: And she is here to be your kitten.

Weiss: *pulls off Blake's bow*

Jaune: *reaches towards it*

Jaune: So... adorable...

Weiss: *grabs his hand and brings it to Blake's ear*

Jaune: *starts scratching Blake's ear*

Jaune: Oh, dear, good god, I've gone to heaven.

Weiss: Not yet, you haven't.

Pyrrha: Easy mistake to make, considering his angel is right here.

Weiss: *huffs*

Weiss: And just why am I your angel?

Jaune: Beautiful... gorgeous, even, elegant and graceful... But the more time I've spent with you, the more caring I see. You nag because you love.

Weiss: *scoff*

Weiss: *huff*

Jaune: You want the best for us. You are practically brilliant. The very way you carry yourself...

Weiss: While... I appreciate... the praise...

Pyrrha: Your cheeks are practically glowing...

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Weiss: But today cannot just be about me. Why don't you tell me what you think of my partner.

Jaune: *realizes that Blake is purring and quickly pulls his hand away*

Blake: *sadly drops her head*

Jaune: This is the first time I've gotten a good look at her.

Blake: *drops her head even further*

Weiss: I beg your pardon?!

Jaune: She's just so beautiful and silent. It always feels, different... when she's around... like, you don't notice it until she leaves, then you feel a black hole inside yourself. But, seeing her like this. every time I thought of her as cute could not do her justice. She is a godsend.

Pyrrha: Perhaps angel sent.

Jaune: *looks Weiss in the eyes with strength and wonder*

Blake: I don't think I can take any more praise...

Weiss: But what about petting?

Blake: *gently nods*

Blake: But there is another.

Jaune: *looks at Pyrrha with wide eyes*

Weiss: It's amazing how you could not notice it. Suffice it to say, the presents were from her.

Jaune: *looks between them with wide eyes*

Weiss: Really? You really had not figured that out?!

Jaune: It was just... impossible.

Blake: Who did you think they were from?

Jaune: I honestly did not think anyone made sense. I mean, who, here, would be into me?..

Blake: *looks between the three of them with narrow eyes*

Pyrrha: *stands from her bed and walks towards him*

Pyrrha: The humble knight who fell into my life?..

Blake: Quite literally.

Pyrrha: Every moment I spent with you was a moment of joy. My life had meaning it has never had before. Every ounce of myself I gave to you, I got back orders more in return. Can you not see how I feel about you? What I gave to you?

Jaune: Uh?

Pyrrha: *gestures to Weiss and Blake*

Weiss: It was indeed her... insistence... that we are here before you.

Weiss: *climbs off the bed, opposite Pyrrha, and walked towards him*

Weiss: *starts to unbutton his blazer*

Pyrrha: *loosens his tie*

Blake: There is one minor problem.

Jaune: *eager, questioning look*

Pyrrha: We're not going to do it, here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/611120825831161856/knights-board-chess-part-iiiv) tumblog.


	4. Chapter 4

The four walked into the suite and Jaune nervously sat in a chair in the seating area.

Pyrrha: Weiss, could you make us some coffee?

Weiss: *looks at Jaune who nods at her*

Weiss: *proceeds to the kitchenette*

Jaune: So?...

Blake: We are completely serious. Were the presents not good enough?

Jaune: I honestly was not sure what that was about...

Weiss (from the kitchenette): What else could it mean?!

Jaune: When you have seven sisters, that they want to see me freak out!

Blake: I had not thought of that.

Weiss (from the kitchenette): My sister and myself never partoke in such activity!

Pyrrha: You did treat them like prized possessions.

Jaune: *stares at her with shock*

Blake: Who's did you think they were from?

Jaune: If I had to guess, it would be your three, but I was so ready to be wrong.

Blake: Well, you weren't. It was us... though, it was Pyrrha's idea. Needless to say, we are here for the exact reason you would think we were here. How do you want us?

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: Well, start by losing the bow.

Blake: *reaches up to grab her bow, pausing a moment before removing it*

Jaune: They are just so adorable.

Blake: Is that all you have to say?

Jaune: What else would I say?

Blake: I don't know, something about me being a Faunus?..

Jaune: You're still Blake, just cuter than you were before, which is saying something.

Blake: *looks about nervously*

Pyrrha: Told you, you had nothing to fear.

Blake: How could you not care I was a Faunus?

Jaune: It's a part of you, but it's not like you changed overnight. You are still the quiet girl, cutely lost in your own books. I always wanted to get to know you more.

Blake: *stunned silence*

Weiss (from the kitchenette): I do believe it's Pyrrha's turn!

Pyrrha: *quietly looks down*

Jaune: Pyrrha?

Pyrrha: *shyly looks at him*

Blake: It seems she's been in love with you the whole time.

Jaune: The whole time? Since?..

Pyrrha: Looking back on it, from he very moment we met. Sadly, your heart seemed dedicated to another.

Weiss (from the kitchenette): Am Snow Angel! Please cherish me!

Blake: Luckily for us, you no longer have to choose.

Jaune: I didn't think any of you would...

Weiss (from the kitchenette): We can hardly fault you!

Pyrrha: *shyly looks down*

Blake: In Pyrrha's case, it was her own fault.

Pyrrha (quietly): I... know...

Pyrrha: *looks Jaune in the eyes*

Pyrrha: Every moment I spent with you gives my life meaning it's never had... it makes my heart feel things it has never felt before. I honestly cannot begin to describe how in love with you I am.

Weiss: *carries over a tray, placing it on the coffee table*

Weiss: Luckily for her, she no longer has to. We are all here because we want to accept the love you so clearly wish to give.

Jaune: Clearly?

Weiss: *kneels at the table as she begins pouring the coffee into the cups*

Weiss: Your love is practically effervescent.

Blake: It's palpable.

Jaune: Girls, kneel at the table.

Pyrrha: *rushes to kneel at the coffee table*

Blake: *gracefully kneels at the coffee table*

Jaune: *picks up his cup and takes a sip*

Weiss: You take nothing in your coffee?

Jaune: How else I am supposed to enjoy coffee?

Pyrrha, Weiss, and Blake: *look at him curiously*

Jaune: What did I say?

Pyrrha, Weiss, and Blake: *mix cream and sugar into their coffees*

Jaune: So, what, you're my girlfriends?

Weiss: Perish the thought. We're... I... cannot say it...

Pyrrha: How about sexual playthings?

Jaune: *nearly spits up his coffee*

Jaune: *coughs for a moment before swallowing it*

Weiss: So long as you cherish us.

Jaune: That's NOT going to be a problem.

Jaune: *sips his coffee and puts down his empty coffee cup*

Jaune: Do you girls want to know what I've fantasized about?

* * *

Weiss: *sits in Jaune's lap*

Blake: *laying on the couch, head in Weiss' lap*

Jaune: *scratching Blake's ears*

Blake: Not that I'm complaining...

Jaune: *stops scratching her ears*

Blake: *nearly digs her nails into his hand as she pulls it back to her ears*

Jaune: *resumes scratching*

Blake: This is not what I expected your fantasies to be like...

* * *

Weiss and Blake: *kneeling in front of Jaune in their lingerie*

Jaune: *hands on the back of their heads forcing them to kiss*

Weiss and Blake: *hand in the gusset of the other's panties*

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha: *watching a nude Weiss and Blake masturbate on the bed*

Jaune: *hand in Pyrrha's crotch from behind*

Pyrrha: The last one to cum gets his cock.

Weiss and Blake: *moans*

* * *

Weiss: *on her back, getting fucked by Jaune*

Blake: *holding Weiss' hand, pressing her face against hers*

* * *

Jaune: *having the lesbians clean his cock*

* * *

Jaune: *snuggling Blake from behind*

Blake: *snuggling Weiss from behind*

Pyrrha: *watching the group as she slowly masturbates*

* * *

Jaune: *giving Blake a snuggle-fuck from behind*

Blake: *body rubs up and down against Weiss as she refuses to let go*

Weiss: *masturbating*

Pyrrha: *masturbating while watching*

* * *

Jaune: *exhausted on the couch*

Jaune: Sluts.

Jaune: *points at Pyrrha*

Jaune: Take care of Pyrrha.

Weiss and Blake: *affirmative groaning*

Weiss and Blake: *slowly shamble out of the bed towards Pyrrha*

* * *

Jaune: *wakes up and slowly disentangles himself from the warm bodies*

Jaune (internally): What happened was... I have no idea...

Jaune: *finds a bathrobe and goes to sit in front of the window*

* * *

Weiss: Our furnace... *yawns* seems to have departed... Tragedy.

Jaune: *groans from his seat in front of the window*

Weiss: *collects a bathrobe and moves over*

Jaune: *pulls Weiss into his lap and kisses the side of her face*

Jaune: Tell me one thing...

Weiss: Anything.

Jaune: You don't... regret?..

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: Not for a moment. Unexpected, yes. I am strangely at home in your arms, as if I was always meant to be here.

Jaune: *squeezes Weiss tightly*

Jaune: *kisses Weiss on the top of her head*

Weiss: *grabs Jaune's hand and kisses it*

*sounds of rustling from behind them*

Jaune: Make us some coffee.

Weiss: Of course, Jaune-sir.

Weiss: *slips out of his arms and stands up*

Jaune: *swats her butt as she walked away*

Weiss: *giggles*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/611167359815811072/knights-board-chess-part-iiiiv) tumblog.


	5. Chapter 5

The four sat around the suite's table, drinking Weiss' coffee.

Jaune: So?

Pyrrha, Weiss, and Blake simply looked at him.

Jaune: I would hate to break... the magic... but what does it mean?

Pyrrha, Weiss, and Blake simply looked at him.

Weiss: I do believe we made ourself clear.

Jaune: Just making sure you meant it, and it wasn't just something that happened.

Blake: What are you saying?

Pyrrha: He's saying that he wants to keep us.

Weiss and Blake: *wide-eyed stare*

Pyrrha: What did you think we were trying to achieve here?

Weiss and Blake: *look into each other's eyes*

Weiss: What were we trying to achieve?

Weiss and Blake: *look into each other's eyes*

Blake: I think we got it.

Jaune: Then, what are we in public?

Weiss and Blake: *look into each other's eyes*

Pyrrha: I think he's trying to say you two can still be a couple in public, uh? AH!?

Weiss and Blake: What?

Pyrrha: He's saying that WE'LL be the couple in public!

Blake: That works.

Weiss: Indeed.

Blake: For everyone. Congratulations.

Pyrrha (giddily): Why, thank you!

Jaune: So, I can't just grab you and cuddle you and molest you?..

Weiss (blushing): I think that might be a bit much...

Blake: We'll have to give him some chance to show us affection.

Pyrrha: *blissfully sways*

Weiss: We will.

Jaune: Every night, before bed, you two will come into our room.

Weiss: *nods*

Blake: We can just come in?

Weiss: That is a good question.

Jaune: Of course.

Weiss: Even if, perhaps, you are asleep?

Jaune: Absolutely. Do you two understand?

Weiss and Blake: Yes, Sir.

Pyrrha: *snaps out of her revery*

Pyrrha: S... sir?! Can I call you sir?!

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: Yes. Not in public.

Pyrrha: Aha, you are my leader!

Jaune: *thinks for a moment*

Weiss: She has a point, Jaune-sir.

Jaune: Only if you can convince Nora and Ren to start using it, too.

Weiss: *huffs*

Weiss: You would not?!

Jaune: I would not. But not everyone has to know every aspect of our relationship.

Weiss: That is entirely reasonable.

Pyrrha: *typing into her scroll*

Jaune: *scroll beeps*

Jaune: *pulls out his scroll*

Nora: You got it, Sir!

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: That was far too easy.

Pyrrha (smiling brightly): Sir, they would follow you to the ends of Remnant, or any other place they could.

Blake: So, back to your bedroom?

Jaune: Yes?

Blake: If we can always come into your bedroom?..

Weiss: Then Ren and Nora would know everything we are doing?!

Jaune: I could never lie to them about this. You will also have to tell Ruby and Yang.

Blake: Keeping a secret... is not their strong suit.

Weiss: They have kept your... nature... a secret...

Blake: Except for Jaune.

Weiss: Whom we are calling Sir.

Blake: *goes to say something, but stops herself*

Pyrrha: I'm so sick of secrets. Why should it matter who we love?!

Weiss and Blake: *stares at Pyrrha*

Blake: It shouldn't.

Jaune: It's no one's business but ours. We shouldn't let them know enough to form an opinion on it. You two just being an adorable couple in public.

Weiss and Blake: We're an adorable couple?

Pyrrha: Oh, yes, quite. You look so wonderful together.

* * *

Weiss and Blake: *loomed over Jaune's bed*

Jaune: *reaches his arm out, feeling around to find an arm, and then pulls her in, kissing her on the lips*

Jaune: *reaches his arm out once again, this time Weiss takes his arm, and he pulls her in for a kiss*

* * *

Yang: *knocks on the door*

Nora: Come in!

Yang and Ruby: *walk in*

Yang: Oh, good, they're not here.

Ren: *looks at them questioningly*

Yang: *closes the door*

Ruby: We wanted to talk to you guys.

Nora: What about?

Ren: I believe it to be the Goliath in the room.

Yang: What he said.

Ruby: We want to know what you guys think about this.

Ren: We... don't...

Nora: They're happy, what more do we need to know? They're actually kind of cute together, and oh my good god, have you seen Pyrrha? She's like practically glowing, I mean, come on?

Ruby: It is good to see her happy.

Yang: Like ridiculously happy.

Ruby: And Weiss is smiling more.

Yang: She does try to hide it.

Nora: And have you seen Blake blushing?

Yang: She is very good at hiding it, but yeah... it's wonderful...

Ruby: So... just so... we're clear... we're happy about this, right?

Ren: Indeed.

Yang: It's still pretty weird.

Ren: It is... uncommon... yes.

Yang: But I guess if everyone involved is happy... of course we can be happy for them. I sure hope this doesn't go tits up.

Ren: Even if it does, the likely scenario is Jaune with Pyrrha, and Weiss with Blake.

Yang: Okay, you gotta point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/611211428167319552/knights-board-chess-part-vv) tumblog.


End file.
